Big Black Dog
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: Kieran Eyre's life isn't what it seems, Albus Dumbledore has asked him to keep an eye on the daily going-ons of Diagon Alley which is easy enough. Enter Sirius Black and all the clutter and crazy that comes along with him. SLASH
1. A Quiet Little Shop

**I'm back, I know I had promised to work on my other stories but try as I might I just couldn't find a way to get back into them so I decided to start anew. This story is something different for me, yet somewhat similar, as my main character is in love with Sirius Black...cause come on he is HOT lol. So as always I would love some feedback people, so feel free to write me and tell me in great detail what you think.**

* * *

It had been a long day for Kieran Eyre, summoned to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore after a street brawl in Diagon with Narcissa Malfoy. Part of him wondered if he was in trouble, like being summoned to the head master's office for passing notes in class, something he had NEVER done while attending Hogwarts. He was a good student, and now he held a quiet existence in his little book store on Diagon Alley selling rare books to the likes of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger, both seemed to devour books like some children devoured sweets. His life wasn't as quiet as it appeared on the outside though, he and Albus had been in contact lately about the impending war. His quiet little store was the perfect place to keep an eye on the wizarding world, watching those strolling up and down the alley to gather everything from what a first year student might need to the ingredients of polyjuice potion.

He really did enjoy his books, he loved to curl up in his overstuffed chair and get lost in the pages of century old books but that was becoming a distant memory lately. Instead he got to curl up in the same chair and pretend to read his book while keeping an eye on the lives of Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback both of whom he detested. But Albus had asked his help and he would never turn him down, especially if it meant bringing an end to the Deatheaters.

All these thoughts had cut his train trip down to nothing, the train station for Hogsmeade in sight and he could see Remus Lupin seated on a bench waiting for him. With the man constantly in his shop they had formed a friendship and Kieran knew he could trust Remus with anything, and on occasion had.

"Hello Kieran!" Remus smiled at him as he strode off the train, looking as kind as ever with a book tucked under his arm.

"Remus, read anything good lately?" he asked with a warm smile, turning to a common conversation between the two.

"I found this interesting book on the social complexities of mermaids." Remus replied, holding up his little blue book with faded gilded seahorse on the cover.

"Only you Remus, well you and Hermione." Kieran chuckled as he slung his satchel across his shoulder and started down the path to the castle.

"Anything new in the store?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I got a couple crates in that are yet to be opened, I'll owl you if its anything note worthy." he promised his friend.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Remus asked, following along in step.

"I have no idea, I was asked to make the trip by Dumbledore himself and I wasn't about to refuse." he admonished, shrugging as the passed the infamous willow.

"I wish I could give you some help but he just asked me to meet you at the station and walk you back." Remus admitted.

"Thank you, cuts the nervousness." Kieran half joked as the came to the large imposing doors of the school. With a nervous sigh the pair made their way into the castle and slowly up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. It was exactly as Kieran remembered, a small spiral staircase leading to an impressive office lined with books and little knick knacks that he wanted to work up the courage to play with one day.

"Kieran, thank you for coming." Dumbledore smiled as he excused Remus, sending him back to his classroom. Kieran looked back as his friend warily as he retreated down the steps, much like a boy who was about to be put in the corner.

"I would never refuse you Albus." Kieran chuckled nervously as he sat down in a chair Dumbledore motioned towards.

"I want to ask a personal favor of you, to hide someone very important to the battle." Albus whispered, drawing the younger man closer. It was in rare occasions that Albus would talk about the growing war outside closed quarters.

"My flat isn't the largest but it can surely fit two people." he agreed, nodding to the man he respected above all others.

"Sirius Black." Dumbledore explained quietly, so quietly Kieran was curious if he had heard the man correctly.

"Pardon?" Kieran asked, somewhat shocked.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban and I would like you to look after him." Dumbledore replied.

"But he killed the Potters!" Kieran gasped, staring at the man with wide eyes.

"No, that was Peter Pettigrew who was aiding Voldemort." Dumbledore corrected.

"But he was killed by Black." Kieran stated confused.

"Another lie, Pettigrew staged his own death so he would escape imprisonment." Dumbledore went on.

"Why me?" he asked intrigued.

"I heard about the scuffle this morning, things are growing more heated and I need to make sure he is somewhere safe." Dumbledore explained, pacing his office.

"Will I be able to continue running my shop?" Kieran asked hopefully.

"Of course, Severus and I will go their tonight and cast the necessary charms to protect you their. I thought Sirius could give you a hand on watching the streets as well." Dumbledore elaborated.

After that it seemed like mere minutes until he found himself in a his spare bedroom trying to move a mahogany chest against the bed. His augurey Vincent sat perched on the headboard watching him smugly, occasionally preening its feathers.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'll skip your dinner." Kieran grumbled at his snooty friend.

"Do you often talk to your animals or are these your first steps into insanity?" A dark handsome man asked from his doorway, a smug smile dancing across his lips. Sirius Black wasn't entirely sure that he liked his new living conditions, stuck in a cramped flat above a bookstore with a man he was yet to figure out.

"Do you often spy on your room mates or is this your first voyeuristic moment?" Kieran growled as he struggled to slide his over sized chest across the floor.

"Don't get much exercise in the book store? Oh, and by the way this is my room isn't it." Sirius smirked.

"Either shut up or get your scrawny ass over here and help!" Kieran groaned as he continued to struggle against the hulking load.

"Oh allow me." Sirius replied with a dashing bow before rolling up his sleeves and adding his muscle to the struggle.

"Not as easy as you thought eh?" Kieran asked haughtily.

"Well you can't expect me to move in with nothing can you?" Sirius struggled as they finally scooted it into place at the end of the bed.

"There is a difference in being prepared and excess." Kieran sighed, hopping up and sitting in a nearby chair.

"I think I'm worth it." Sirius smiled, preening like the bird that was about to attack him. With a squawk Vincent spread out his imposing wings and swooped down, grabbing a beak full hairs and continuing out the door. Sirius didn't find it as humorous as Kieran who was rolling on the floor in laughter, he dropped to the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

"Did the big bad birdie scare the little man." Kieran howled as he rolled back and fourth on the floor.

"That is no ordinary bird, that is the feathered version of HITLER!" Sirius growled, peering out cautiously from under the pillow.

"Oh calm down, he's gone now anyway." Kieran said as he stood up and dusted himself off, wanting to fall back into fits again as he noticed the glare Sirius was giving him from the bed.

"Kindly keep him out of my room." Sirius scolded, following Kieran to the door and closing it the moment he stepped out. He made his way down to his bookstore, chuckling all the way to find Hermione Granger lost in his shelves.

"Hello Hermione, anything I can help you with?" Kieran asked as he sat himself down at the front desk.

"No, just browsing." the girl answered absentmindedly. It was then he noticed Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sitting outside his shop on a bench.

"I take it your friends aren't the literary type?" Kieran chuckled, motioning towards the boys outside.

"Harry is but you are more likely to catch a pixie than see Ronald Weasley read a book." Hermione scoffed, turning her attention back to a biography of Oswald Beamish. It was then that his door flew open and Severus Snape skulked in, his robes billowing behind him.

"Hello Severus, how may I help you." Kieran asked, amused with the fact that Severus had once told him that he would rather attend the classes of Sybil Trelawney than step foot in a book store run by Kieran Eyre. Kieran had always thought of Severus fondly, a brilliant mind who he enjoyed talking with but Severus let very few people within his walls and Kieran was not included. Matters only seemed to get worse as they got older while attending Hogwarts, Severus retreated inwardly any attempt Kieran made to forge a friendship only ended with Severus threatening to curse him before sulking away.

"Dumbledore sent me in search of a book you are holding for him." Severus glowered.

"Of course, please follow me." Kieran nodded, leading Severus into the back room.

"I'm here to cast the necessary charms." Severus announces, straight to business it seemed.

"Of course, I'll leave you to your work." Kieran nodded, turning to leave.

"What is all this?" Severus asked in a dismissive tone as he looked over a collection of beakers and test tubes filled with a multitude of liquids.

"Just trying out a few things, we can't all be gifted with your chemistry skilled Severus." he explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Why would you need wolfsbane?" Severus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"To help a friend." Kieran responded curtly.

"I'm sure he'll be greatly appreciative." Severus answered sardonically.

"HELLO?" someone yelled from the front, Kieran excusing himself to find Molly Weasley's happy face across from him at the counter.

"Hello Molly, how can I help you?" Kieran asked kindly, always having a soft spot for the warm woman.

"I am looking for a book on dragons for my son Charlie and the selection everywhere else is rather limited." Molly explained as she lifted her hulking purse onto the counter. With as many children as this woman had he wasn't surprised to find that she had a purse of this size in her company, she was likely to keep anything you could ever need for an emergency inside. Kieran wondered if she could have slipped all of her children inside if she really needed to. It was then that he spotted Molly's youngest eyeing him cautiously from behind the woman.

"I see you brought your daughter with you." Kieran smiled warmly at the girl behind Molly.

"Oh yes." Molly smiled.

"Spitting image of yourself if I do say so myself, though she seems a little shyer than you if I remember correctly." Kieran smirked teasingly at the woman.

"If I remember correctly you got into your fair share of trouble after you left Hogwarts." Molly smirked back, their chat ended when they heard yelling in the streets. The pair rushed outside to find Lucius and Narcissa pointing their wands at Remus and calling him every name in the book.

"Do shut up Lucius." Kieran growled as he pulled his wand out, pointing it at the pair.

"Blood traitor." Narcissa growled, her eyes narrowing.

"I think it would be best if you two left." Molly shot back, taking what looked like the stance of a bull before it charged.

"Come Narcissa, I'm done hanging about in these slums." Lucius sneered before he and his wife apparated.

* * *

**So whatcha think? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT lol, I want to hear what you thought so please please please give me some reviews people!**


	2. Memories

**I am really enjoying this story and adding the little twists and turns to it. I have also found that I just couldn't survive without the Lexicon, it is just ever so helpful lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this latest installment and as always PLEASE REVIEW people!!!**

* * *

Once back inside the bookstore Molly went about tending to Remus's scratches and burns as Kieran locked the door, pulling the curtains for privacy. With a wave of his wand he lit his cast iron stove and put a pot of water on it, before walking over to help Molly.

"What was that all about, what happened." Kieran asked as he went about bandaging a rather deep looking scratch along his hand.

"It was just a little argument that escalated, Lucius and Narcissa commented on James and Lily and I flew into a rage." Remus explained, sighing slightly.

"I don't blame you, how horrible for them to mention it." Molly added annoyed as she looked over to the corner of the shop to check on the four children in her care.

"Horrible is a perfect word for describing Lucius Malfoy if you ask me, and that foul woman he calls a wife isn't any better." Kieran went on, rushing over to grab the whistling pot from the stove, pouring Remus and Molly a cup of tea.

"Thank you dear." Molly nodded before taking to a nearby chair.

"So what brings you to Diagon?" Kieran asked as he poured himself a cup, taking a long sip as he perched himself on his front desk.

"I was actually on my way to see you, I was curious why Dumbledore had summoned you." Remus asked.

"Well since I trust the company I will tell you, Sirius Black is being kept here." Kieran whispered, watching Molly and Remus looked up shocked.

"Why did Dumbledore ask you?" Molly asked more than a little interested.

"I've been keeping my eye on things around here for a while and I guess if I am inconspicuous enough to spy on Diagon Alley it makes perfect sense that no one would expect to find him here." Kieran explained.

"Do you often spill your secrets to everyone who offers you a kind word?" Severus asked rather snidely from the doorway to the back room.

"No for those people I merely offer up my fair virtues." Kieran smirked as Remus let out a chuckle and Molly gave a disapproving frown.

"I'll be going now." Severus said rather annoyed storming out the door.

"I see you two seem to get along as well as ever." Remus smirked.

"I swear to you I have no idea, I have never done a single thing to harm him." Kieran chuckled as he poured himself a second cup of tea.

"Well I have to get home and start dinner, thank you for the tea." Molly smiled as she hopped up and sat her cup down.

"I should be going too." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Well stop by anytime." Kieran smiled as he followed them out. After locking up he went about his usual closing exercises, blowing out the stove and putting away any books that might have been left out. Once upstairs he set about cooking a small dinner for himself and his new house guest, deciding stew would be fine.

"What was that commotion I heard outside?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"There was a scuffle in the street, the Malfoys found the need to attack Remus Lupin." Kieran answered as he began to brown the beef, tossing a few pieces to Vincent who was perched upon one of the chairs.

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked, making faces at the bird as he sat down.

"He's fine, Molly Weasley and I came to his rescue." Kieran explained, stirring the meat.

"That's good." Sirius sighed, then let out a scared squawk as the bird jumped and swooped out the door over his head.

"You really shouldn't be scared of him, he's totally harmless." Kieran chuckled, letting out a squawk of his own when he felt a spoon smack him in his back.

"If you say so." Sirius chuckled silently to himself, quickly shutting up when Kieran turned around to glare at him.

"You really are a child." Kieran growled as he took out the necessary vegetables and began to chop them.

"Not that I'm unappreciative but why did you agree to help?" Sirius asked rather thoughtfully.

"Well who in their right mind would actually turn down Albus Dumbledore and second I would do anything to help the Order." Kieran said rather curtly, hoping to make it clear that he wasn't willing to go much further into an explanation, unfortunately Sirius didn't pick up on that subtlety or didn't care.

"I don't remember you being part of the original Order." Sirius asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember all that had attended.

"I joined later after Fabian and Gideon were killed." Kieran almost whispered, his mind clouded with memories.

"Oh that's right you were…" Sirius stopped very quickly, looking up at the man that seemed to have grown quite smaller and broken in mere seconds.

"After that day I promised to do anything I could to stop Voldemort, with all Gideon did for me I refuse to let him die in vain." Kieran went on, growing very cold and solemn.

"They were incredible wizards, took five death eaters." Sirius tried to cheer the mood.

"I know I was there." Kieran replied, finishing the stew and turning suddenly, walking off to his bedroom and locking the door behind him. He owed those boys his lives and more but he felt so horrible for having forgotten about them for so long, especially after seeing Molly of all people today. Walking over to his desk he picked up a small frame he passed a million times, in it stood a younger version of himself seated at a long dinner table between two redheaded boys laughing hysterically. A knock on the door broke him from his memories, putting the picture down carefully.

"I just wanted to apologize for before." Sirius said nervously, biting his bottom lip.

"Its not your fault really, memories just came rushing back suddenly that I haven't thought about in a long time. Please eat all you want, I'm not to hungry anymore and I think I would rather just turn in." Kieran answered quietly.

"Of course, thank you." Sirius nodded as he closed the door. Kieran turned and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up around him as he buried his head into the pillow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kieran ran as fast as he cold down the rainy path, Gideon and Fabian close behind him as he cleared a fallen log. They had been walking around Hogsmeade when the attack came, death eaters aparating all around them. His blood ran cold as he took in Antonin smiling at the trio, his wand slowly raising up. He cast stupefy as fast as he could before they began to run, the two behind him casting back at the advancing death eaters.

"Keep running Kieran and don't look back!" Gideon yelled to him and that's what he did, running as fast as he could till the trees almost became a blur. It wasn't long before he realized he was alone, panting as he leaned against a tree. Running back as fast as he could he found them, their bodies laying crumpled on the ground with eyes cast towards the sky. It was Molly that found him, clutching his lovers body as he sobbed, screaming for his return.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He woke up panting, sweat running down his body with Sirius Black next to him holding his hand. He hadn't woken up like that in a long time, totally scared and half of him praying he would feel a warm body next to him.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, dabbing a cloth across his forehead to wipe up the sweat.

"Just a nightmare." Kieran panted out, leaning forward to lay his head in his hands, hiding the tears that were now mixing with his sweat.

"Up, I want you to go change while I put new sheets on this bed." Sirius ordered, motioning towards the bathroom. After he changed he was surprised to find Sirius smoothing out the bed, smiling once he was finished.

"You didn't have to do that." Kieran blushed, laying back down.

"Don't worry, now get some sleep." Sirius smiled as he turned to leave.

"Sirius, would you mind sitting in here with me for a while?" Kieran asked hopefully.

"Sure." he smiled comfortingly. It didn't take long for either man to drift back to sleep, Sirius's head falling back against the chair as Kieran drifted deep under the blankets.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kieran found himself in a bad mood all that next day, practically destroying the crate of new books that had arrived, beating the empty wooden box with a crowbar after he emptied it. He made quick work at stocking the shelves, not his usual lazy pace as he stopped to thumb through books that perked his interest. It wasn't until lunch that he left himself have sort of break, burrowing down into his favorite chair near the window and quietly eating a salad he had prepared. It was people watching time for him now, watching the people of Diagon Alley go about their business quietly.

"Hello Kieran." Nymphadora Tonks smiled brightly as she strolled into the shop. He could feel himself getting more annoyed by the minute, he had nothing against this woman but in his current mood her personality was enough to make him want to turn her to stone in an instant.

"How can I help you Tonks?" Kieran sighed as he got up, pushing his lunch aside.

"I was asked to check how things were going?" she asked as she flittered around the shop, occasionally bumping into things and sending them to the floor. Kieran gave a wave of his wand, banishing the books back to their shelves before he called to her to stop.

"Everything is find Tonks, now if you would please stop destroying my shop I have work to do." he asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry, so are you and Sirius getting a long okay, I hear he is pretty cute." she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Had it been any other day but today Kieran might have entertained the woman with a little "girl talk" but this was just not in the cards.

"I would like it very much if you would take your damn bloody self out of here as I am not interested in gabbing about how cute Sirius Black is!" Kieran fumed, this time actually chasing the girl out and slamming the door behind her.

"Well wasn't that rude." Minerva McGonagall smirked as she walked in.

* * *

**Never would have expected that did you? I mean I am sure you suspected that he lost someone he cared for but how about THAT twist of fate!!! Well people REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Weasley's House We Go

**YAY, I am finally done with my latest chapter and I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and I would also like to thank those that have been favoriting my story Wishing For Invisiblity and I ask those people to PLEASE start reviewing. Well on to the story, I hope you all like it and please please please REVIEW lol.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Minerva, this has just been a bad day." Kieran admitted, letting his head fall forward to hit the counter.

"We all have those, its best to find a way to get past them." she said kindly as she patted his hand.

"I know, so anyway how can I help you?" Kieran asked, trying to be as kind and polite as the woman was to him.

"I'm here to pick up my order." Minerva smiled as she pulled her purse up onto the counter.

"Of course, its right here." Kieran smiled, pulling the midnight blue paper package from under the desk.

"Thank you so much." Minerva nodded, placing the total on the table before turning to leave. Kieran decided that he needed to get out and he knew just the spot, he ran upstairs to find Sirius stretched out on a couch reading a book silently.

"I'm going to go see Molly, I'll be back before dinner." Kieran nodded as he slipped on a black trench coat.

"Okay, have fun." Sirius smiled before turning back to his book. Kieran tossed an apple to Vincent before turning and aparating, appearing outside the Weasley house. Nervously he walked up to the door and knocked, Molly Weasley's smiling face appearing as the door opened.

"Kieran, please come in." Molly smiled motioning him in, leading him into the kitchen were Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat.

"Thank you, I was strolling down memory lane and decided to come see you." Kieran explained, Molly giving him a sad knowing smile.

"Dears would you please give us some privacy?" Molly asked, turning towards the table.

"Sure Mom." Ron nodded as the kids turned and walked out the back door into the garden.

"I'm sorry for bugging you, maybe I shouldn't have come." Kieran sighed headed towards the door.

"Sit yourself down." Molly ordered in her mothering tone. Kieran of course obeyed, sitting down after he took his coat off and hung it across his chair. Molly placed a cup of nice hot tea in front of the man as well as a cranberry scone.

"I miss him so much Molly." Kieran sighed hanging his head as he picked at his scone.

"I know you do dear, I miss him too." Molly agreed, sitting down across from him and taking his hand.

"Oh god, that didn't come out right I know you miss him too." Kieran apologized, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"Love come on, don't cry." Molly fused, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket to dry his face.

"I feel so horrible because it feels like I just forgot about him, going about my day and then I realize that I hadn't thought about the man that I had planned to spend the rest of my life with in months." Kieran sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

"He's been gone a long while and Gideon wouldn't want you to wallow in pity for the rest of your life." she smiled, reaching over to run her hand through his hair and tuck it behind his ear.

"I guess part of me just doesn't want to move on because then it would mean fully admitting he's gone." Kieran sighed, reaching out his long shaking fingers to pick up the cup and take a long drink.

"Oh dear, I won't allow my almost brother-in-law to shrive up and die." Molly suddenly announced, hopping up and going to her bag to begin fishing around inside.

"What are you doing?" Kieran asked confused.

"We are going to find you a new love." Molly smiled suddenly pulling a great black book out and dropping it onto the table.

"Excuse me?" Kieran hiccupped.

"I am going to find you a nice boy that peeks your fancy and set you up on a date." Molly smiled quite proud of herself.

"Molly I don't know if I'm ready to date." Kieran admitted.

"Hogwash, how about Kingsley." Molly smiled, studying the man's reaction.

"Maybe." Kieran shrugged.

"How about Remus?" Molly asked, Kieran letting out a squeak.

"Remus, I didn't know he's gay." Kieran asked surprised.

"He's bisexual dear." Molly explained, completely un-phased as she continued leafing through the book.

"I don't know Molly." Kieran groaned nervously as he bit his bottom lip.

"The only way you are going to get over this is to start dating again." Molly lectured him sternly. Kieran knew that there was no way around it, he was about to be set up on a date so he might as well live with it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kieran sighed as he walked into his kitchen, quite shocked to find Sirius standing over a skillet frying steaks. He had on old apron of Kieran's and seemed to be humming quietly to himself as he chased the frying steaks around the pan with a spatula. Kieran couldn't help but smile a little, finding it rather endearing that Sirius had set upon making dinner for the two.

"You didn't have to cook." Kieran smiled, walking closer to see if he could help.

"It's the least I could do, plus you seemed to be having a bad day." Sirius smiled, taking the two steaks out and placing them onto a plate. He then turned and pulled two baked potatoes out of the oven, setting them down on the table and motioning for Kieran to sit down.

"Well thank you so much." Kieran smiled, pouring himself and Sirius a glass of wine.

"So where did you go off to today, if you don't mind me asking." Sirius smiled before sitting down.

"I went to see Molly and she decided that it was time I started dating again." Kieran sighed before trying a bite of his steak, almost choking when he realized it was almost raw but covered quickly as to not hurt Sirius's feelings.

"Oh, any potential set ups?" Sirius asked interested.

"She suggested Remus." Kieran laughed a little, this time it was Sirius's turn to choke, looking at Kieran with wide eyes.

"I didn't think Remus was your type." Sirius squeaked out.

"I don't know, I promised Molly I would go out at least once with him and see how it all goes." Kieran explained.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I am starting to hint at somethings and I'll give a cookie...or Sirius on a chain to anyone that can guess what lol.**


End file.
